dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Krampus
Krampus is a mob that will spawn if the player kills too many "innocent" (non-aggressive) Animals, exceeding a certain naughtiness rating. The player will hear a unique piercing noise upon Krampus' spawn, no matter where he is. Not being "naughty" for a while decreases the naughtiness rating. Krampus takes three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Behaviour Krampus will break chests, then proceed to steal everything before retreating. In order to get their items back the player must kill him, then pick up the items. Krampus will also pick up items lying on the ground prior to destroying chests. Eye Bone and Wooden Thing components (Ring Thing, Crank Thing, Box Thing, and Metal Potato Thing) are the only items that Krampus will not steal. Krampus moves fairly fast, dealing 50 points of damage per hit while not wearing the Logsuit. (10 when wearing it). Krampus has a 1% chance of dropping his Item Sack, which can be equipped like a Backpack. It yields 14 inventory slots rather than the Backpack's 8. He also behaves similarly to a Gobbler when being pursued. Krampus can and will disappear in to his own sack if the player doesn't kill him fast enough. Naughtiness Rating It takes 30-50 Naughtiness to summon Krampus, and the exact number is assigned randomly after every Krampus' spawn event. The Naughtiness is added when the player kills directly (including Traps) the following animals: *Pig - 3 Naughtiness *Beefalo - 4 Naughtiness *Crow - 1 Naughtiness *Redbird - 2 Naughtiness *Smallbird - 6 Naughtiness *Smallish Tallbird - 6 Naughtiness *Butterfly - 1 Naughtiness *Rabbit / Beardling - 1 Naughtiness *Tallbird - 2 Naughtiness Naughtiness will also decay by 1 every minute if no naughty actions are performed. It does not appear that there are any nice actions available to the player besides waiting it out. The game does not show the exact Naughtiness number to the player. The number of Krampuses spawned before day 51 will be 1, then 1 or 2 before day 101, and finally 2 to 3 after, provided they manage to spawn in a valid location. Naughty acts committed closer to threshold (<20) will create a unique wooshing noise and the closer to threshold it gets, the woosh becomes more of a distinct snarl. Killing Strategies *By far the easiest method to kill a krampus is to simply put it to sleep (Sleep Dart, Pan Flute). Then kill the Krampus with a Spear or Tentacle Spike . *If the player keeps track of their "naughtiness" they can set a trap for the Krampus. The player should place a Chest with a few dummy items between where they will do the final act and their other Chests. Then the player should surround it with Bee Mines. The Krampus should go to the Chest, trigger the mines, and die. *Another way to farm the Krampus is to kill Rabbits with traps (~22 are needed to spawn it) and when the loud hissing sound is played, get a Rabbit, go away from the camp, place a random item on the ground and kill the Rabbit. As Krampus spawns, it will take away the item. If the player fails to kill Krampus when he is taking the item, drop another one (but he may have disappeared already) Trivia *In folklore, "Krampus" is a beast-like creature from the folklore of Alpine countries, thought to punish bad children during the Yule season, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards nice ones with gifts. Krampus is said to capture particularly naughty children in his sack and carry them to his lair.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus *If you look closely Krampus has chains all around him.(probably to keep the sack on)